rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald McDonald
" Pffft, Ronald would clean up everyone on the face of the planet. He's ruthless and unstoppable. NEVER CROSS RONALD!! Mcfeel what I'm saying?"- RackaRacka in TheSevenSees. Ronald Mcdonald is the main antagonist of RackaRacka's videos. He is prominently seen in RackaRacka's videos, doing violent acts. Biography Ronald is seen as a psychotic, murderous, and violent clown who hates other restaurants other than McDonald's (As he was seen as the manager in Attacked by the McDonald's Manager!) He is shown to engage in torturing, killing, child abusing, raping, and drug abusing crimes. Also, Ronald is seen to be cannibalistic as shown in Ronald McDonald MURDERS HowToBasic, eating HowToBasic's foot. Even though Ronald is evil, he has friends as seen in Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King, Ronald McDonald Hits the GYM!, and Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!!. Also, he has a sister, named Daisy McDonald. Ronald also has other jobs beside being the founder of McDonalds. In the episode Halo Vs Call Of Duty, it is revealed that he lives a double life as Halo star Master Chief. However, since the battle it is unknown if he has continued in the role since. He is also revealed to be a psychic in the episode Five Nights at Sesame Street. Appearance Ronald has face painting that has a red nose, white skin, red mouth, and black markings around the eyes (which all crumble up later in the videos). He wears a suit that has red and white striped sleeves, and yellow overalls. Ronald also wears red and white striped stockings, white gloves, and strangely enough, he does not wear any shoes. As shown in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, his eye color can turn red when he is extremely angry. When he assumes the role of Master Chief, he wears the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, and in Five Nights at Sesame Street, he dresses as a vicar, with long black robes. He also carries a bible. Victims Ronald has been seen murdering several victims in the videos. Here is a list of them. * In Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre, Ronald fatally shot 3 employees, Michael Phillipou, and Cluckety The Chicken in a chicken resaurant. He also killed a customer at the end of the video. * Ronald bit off the head of a small bird in Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!!, being enraged that he lost so many times on Flappy Bird, thinking that the bird was flappy bird. * Ronald burnt the Pizza Delivery Guy to death by pouring gasoline on him and tossing away a lit cigarette in Ronald McDonald's Pizza Delivery Car Chase. * Ronald brutally murdered the Hamburglar in What happened to the Hamburglar by lunging at him to punch him repeatedly in the face, strangle him, and finally bashing his skull with a rock until his head started spewing out a lot of blood. * Ronald killed Hamburglar again in McDonalds Superhero Fight, by stabbing the Hamburglar numerous times with a knife, tricking him into thinking that Ronald has given up the fight. * Ronald killed The Burger King in Burger King's Ice Bucket Challenge GOES WRONG!! by splashing a bucket of gasoline and setting him on fire with a torch. * Ronald unintentionally murdered his unborn egg daughter, Penelope, by breaking her egg in Ronald McDonald on Cheaters (ft. Superwog) * Ronald killed Birdie The Early Bird with a knife by slicing her scalp off in Ronald McDonald on Cheaters (ft. Superwog). * Ronald killed 7 children in Ronald McDonald Playground Slaughter! By hacking, stabbing, strangling, beating, and chain sawing them to death. Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa This video is Ronald's debut. Grandpa tries his first time eating McDonald's. After eating the burger, he throws it on the ground saying that the food is terrible. Ronald then comes up to the senior to tell him to pick it up, but the grandpa slaps the burger wrap in his face. Enraged, Ron attacks Grandpa but goes away after the fight. The Grandpa vows to the police that he will challenge Ronald again in a fight. Strangely enough, this video only ACTED by RackaRacka, the publisher of this video is instead TheRoyalStampede. Attacked by the McDonald's Manager! This video is Ronald's second appearance. Michael Phillipou and his friends are pranking McDonald's as the prank involves telling the drive-thru cashier that their food is terrible and getting the manager to come out. The manager is revealed to be Ronald and as he sees the group in the car, he assaults them by hitting their car windows with hamburgers. The group decides to drive away, but Ronald runs up to the car to jump on the windows. However, the friends knock Ronald off. Ronald is next seen far away from the front of the car and the group decides to hit him by driving in front of him. Michael comes out of the car to tell Ronald to go away, but Ron spits in his mouth, stating he will do it again. Scary BANNED McDonalds Ad! This video is Ronald's third appearance. It starts with two young boys in a car looking bored, but the narrator says that the next happy meal they get is a free Ronald McDonald, as Ronald suddenly appears in the car, making the boys happy. The narrator says that they can do various things with their very own clown mascot. Also, he states that Ronald can bathe the kids, showing that Ronald is a pedophile, peeking at the naked boys. The scene shifts off to Ronald playing with the boys at breakfast and lunch. As Ronald is playing with the younger boy, he sees that the older boy is eating Hungry Jack's. He then creeps up to him, angrily upset, whacking away his burger away. The directors (which are shown to be Danny Philippou and his friend) thought the action he did was not a part of the script, thus Ronald throwing the fries at them. Ronald then whacks away the dish full of fruit and starts punching the boy in the face and swearing. Danny's friend then holds Ronald down, who is screaming in rage while the boy runs away. Ronald McDonald UFC Fight PROMO This is Ronald's fourth appearance, as well as a sequel to Ronald McDonald Assaults Grandpa. The Grandpa announces that he will have a rematch, which Ronald accepts. Ronald trains with his personal Clown Trainer and Grandpa trains by beating up random people. This fight is set to be real life in Adelaide, February, 15, 2014. At the end of the video, one of the McDonald's employees tells Ronald to stop filming or else he will call the cops. But Ronald says it is "his restaurant". However, he actually called the cops, as Ronald is then seen running away. Ronald McDonald's EXTREME NEKNOMINATE!! This video is Ronald's fifth appearance and the first video to show Ronald's death. This video shows Ronald neknominating way too far (In other words, taking excessive amounts of drugs). This involves Ron chugging several beer cans, smoking weed and cigarettes, drinking alcohol mixed with raw eggs, inhaling cocaine, and even injecting heroin. After taking lots of drugs, Ron's friends tell him to stop and they want to take their turn of neknominating. However, Ronald is mentally unstable and threatens his friends before getting pushed to a TV. Then, Ronald takes one more drink, but after that, he takes his friend's car keys, saying he is going for a drive. Ronald tries to escape using a bike but hits his head on the garage door, falling over. He strangely enough appears on the roof a few seconds later, drinking a Red Bull. He then says "Red Bull gives you wings, WINGS!!". However, his friends tell him that Red Bull doesn't actually give him wings, but Ron proceeds anyway. He dies after falling onto the car window, cracking through it. Ronald McDonald HATES FLAPPY BIRD!!! This video is Ronald's sixth appearance. A boy named Brandon is playing Flappy Bird on his phone. Ronald then appears behind the sofa and asks what is he is playing, as he answers Flappy Bird. Ronald is confused on what it is and tries playing for the first time, but is more confused after he lost. Brandon teaches him how to play and he loses a few times, being calm. After another few times, he starts getting frustrated and grows aggressive. Ronald then keeps playing Flappy Bird, each time he loses he either hits himself, spitting, and smashing the table. He lost so many times and starts getting enraged. He then sees Brandon's pet bird and looks at it darkly, thinking it is Flappy Bird. He then brings out a knife, smashes the phone, and grabs the bird's cage and throws it on the ground. He starts hurting the bird by stepping on it, and using parts of the broken bird cage. He then decapitates the bird's head by eating it and Brandon starts screaming fearfully. In an epilogue, Ronald is seen in Flappy Bird flying through several pipes before actually hitting one and screaming in rage. What happened to the Hamburgler! This video is Ronald's seventh appearance. A family of two boys and their mother are eating a Happy Meal. But, the Hamburglar sneaks up to one boy and steals his Happy Meal. Ronald sees this and chases after the Hamburglar. When the Hamburglar stops and holds out his hand, Ronald does not stop and instead lunges at the thief, making him fall. Ronald then punches and strangles the Hamburglar, then bashes his skull with a stone until he dies. After Ronald has beaten the Hamburglar enough, he took his hat, urinated on the corpse, and spit on it. Ronald then gives the Happy Meal back to the family, only for the mother to say that Ronald is fucked up. He then responds, "Yeah, up yours too, you inbred slut." Ron Takes a Selfie This video is Ronald's eighth appearance as well as Niggles' debut. Michael and his friend order a meal in the drive-thru. Ronald then says he will give them their meal after he takes a selfie. The scene shifts off to a stop-motion montage of photos of Ronald McDonald (The photos show Ronald partially naked, Ronald having sex with Niggles, and finally, Ronald kidnapping a child.) The child's parents chase after Ron to get their child back, but fail as Ronald runs off, keeping the boy for himself. McDonalds Superhero FightCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains This video is the ninth Ronald McDonald apperance and the first time Ronald is shown as a superhero. Holding hum Happy Meal, a Michael content Philippou are walking by a sidewalk Near hum Works site. Suddenly, the Hamburglar appears and Danny threat in giving His Happy Meals Paragraph HIM WITH A knife. Next comes Ronald, defending Danny. Ronald AND burglar Engage in a fight involving Ronald using hamburger Authorities (similar TO bending powers in Avatar: The Last Airbender). NO However, these powers have literally no effect against the thief and Hamburglar grabs Ronald and ABORDA it into a fence, injuring Ronald. Danny said Ron Standing Up When HE E For Hair pulled an Set A Brick Pile. The Hamburglar THEN presses hum Ronald head with hum brick and said YOU Paragraph quit. Ronald THEN surrenders As the Hamburglar leaves. But Ronald took a plank and started hitting the robber with HIM. The Hamburglar Affirms That Ronald E Cheating using weapons, as Ron agrees and fight with Him Again. Ron managed to win again and was hurled into a dirt pile. Ronald Attempts to Raise, but the thief kicks The Face On Floor. Ron surrenders Again THEN AND Hamburglar Help the clown to get up. NO However, Ron Tricks Make burglar and stabs him with a knife. Danny and his friend see the Relentless and repetitive stabbing with horror. Danny THEN Draws Police arrest Paragraph Ron FOR manslaughter. Ronald flees. Ronald McDonald Tastes Burger King This video is Ronald's tenth appearance, as well as Daisy McDonald's debut. At the beginning of the video, Ronald is seen with two friends giving Hungry Jack's (Burger King) the old taste test. As he and his friends are eating, Ron spits out a burger, smashed a dessert, and engaged in a brief food fight. The fight ends when Ron falls down and hurts himself on the leg of a chair. Ron then thinks of telling Hungry Jack's how they thought of their meals. Ronald and his friends do so by driving their way to Hungry Jack's, smashing a mailbox with a golf club on the way. As they arrive there, Ronald goes to the Drive-Thru cashier and tells them that their food was terrible. But Ron then sees his sister, Daisy McDonald, ordering from Hungry Jack's. He grows enraged and confronts his sister, causing them to quarrel. Daisy concludes that Hungry Jack's tastes better than McDonald's, making Ronald walk away, heartbroken. Ronald then turns and rushes towards his sister and punches her in the face. Then, they engage in a melee as the Drive-Thru cashier joins the fight. The fight ends when a random man holds back the cashier and Ron's friends dragging him away. Ronald then screams out in rage at the end of the video. Ronald McDonald Chicken Store Massacre This video is Ronald's eleventh appearance. Danny Phillipou is visiting a Chicken Store, talking about how Ronald is threatening the restaurant with death threats. Ronald then opens the door and starts complaining to the employees to tear the restaurant down. As they refuse, Ronald calls the employees boogies and calls their food s**t. A female employee then ticked off Ron, as he starts to assault her by tussling her head. Danny and the male employee pushed Ronald away, making him completely aggressive. As Danny tells Ron he is going to call the police, Ron shoots Danny in the head, killing him. The employees and and the chicken mascot, Cluckety, start to panic and scatter around the restaurant, but Ron fatally shoots one female employee three times. Ronald next beat up the male employee and shot him in the temple. Ronald then grabs another female employee and headlocks her and forces her to tell him where Cluckety The Chicken is hiding, but she does not know, resulting Ronald dipping her face in the deep fryer, killing her. Ronald pulls her head out and starts sprinkling spice on it. He throws her corpse onto the ground. Ronald then walks up to the last employee, asking her the same question. But, Ronald hears a noise, coming from the pantry. He then finds a frightened Cluckety, shaking in fear. Cluckety then runs out of the pantry as Ronald shoots him. Ronald shoots him again and rips his hood off to hold up in the air. After a while later, a customer comes into the chicken store, with Ronald pretending to be an employee. Ronald tells the customer that the restaurant is closed and that he should go to McDonald's, but he declines and goes away. At the end of the video, Ronald is seen dragging the customer's corpse. Ronald McDonald's Pizza Delivery Car Chase This video is Ronald's twelfth appearance. The Pizza Delivery Guy is looking on his phone to see the delivery destination. Suddenly, Ronald parks his car right next to him, calling him "Space Man" and asking what he is doing. The delivery boy answers Ronald's question, which Ronald then states he is also making a delivery. Ronald then challenges the motorcyclist to see who gets to deliver the meal to the customer first. Ronald makes a head start, but the delivery boy's motorcycle drives past him. Ronald then tries to speed up, but fails to do so. Now, Ronald takes a shortcut to get in front of the motorcyclist. After Ronald uses the shortcut, he eventually gets in front of him. Ronald then cackles, and reacts ahead. He tries to brake his car, but ends up losing control, driving off a hill, causing the car to roll once before landing onto its wheels. The delivery boy then tries to get Ronald some help, as Ronald is struggles out of his car. Ronald grabs a traffic pole and slams it into the delivery guy's stomach, making him fall off his motorcycle. Ronald then "gets him help", to get to his car and leaving the helpless man lying on the grass. In the car, there are several beaten and kidnapped men and a gallon of gasoline, which he takes out. Ronald then spills the gasoline on the delivery guy and also singing the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb. Ronald stops pouring the gasoline and lights a cigarette. Ronald says that he has got a delivery to make and flicks his cigarette away. The cigarette lands on the grass, causing a trail of fire leading to the delivery guy that burns him alive. At the end of the video, Ronald is seen with the delivery boy's sunglasses and his motorcycle and says "Boom, baby" before riding off. Awkward Sex Ed with Ronald McDonald This video is Ronald's thirteenth appearance, as well as Niggles' second appearance. A boy named Timmy is going through puberty and the narrator states that Ronald is the best person to teach Timmy about sex education. Ronald talks to Timmy about "the penis", "the vaginie", and "the stink hole". Ronald then calls his assistant, Dinky the Dildo, to help him with Timmy's lesson. Dinky then shrinks down to the size of a regular dildo as Ronald tries to put a condom on him. But as he pulls the condom down, Dinky starts getting a strong sexual urge to rape. Dinky then tries to force Ronald into his mouth and his anus. After many attempts, Ronald throws Dinky away. However, Dinky magically flies to Timmy to rape him as Ronald blocks him from Timmy. Ronald then calls Niggles to help him, but Dinky eventually flies himself into Ronald's mouth, making him ejaculate inside of Ronald. After forcing Ronald to give him a blowjob, he faces Niggles, who is running away from the fear of getting raped. But, he slips on a banana, making him lean on the kitchen counter and exposing his anus. Dinky then grows back to his regular and gigantic size and shoves himself up Niggles' anus. Ronald and Timmy run out of the house, with Dinky flying out of the house with NIggles on top of him. Ronald then bids a sorrowful farewell to Niggles by telling him to not have unprotected sex. Then Ronald says that is the end of the sex lesson after Dinky and Niggles fly away with Ron and Timmy watching. After the credits roll, Dinky is then heard saying. "I know you love that you fucking whore" Ronald McDonald hits the GYM! This video is Ronald's fourteenth appearance. Ronald comes out of the curtains with two muscular men, the bald one named Taco, and instructs the viewer to look at the workout Ronald and his crew are going to have. Then, Ronald goes on a montage of numerous events of Ronald excercising, including Ronald taking steroids up his anus. Then, the montage ends when a random person in the gym told Ronald to "fuck off". All the people (including Taco and Matty) start doing the same thing and gang up on Ronald. The woman in the gym grabs Ronald's crotch and crushes it, making Ronald fall to the ground. Ronald then retaliates by punching the woman in the face. He then starts fighting the gym people and headbutts one of the men and slams his face into a man's head. Ronald punches the man in the face and elbows another man in the face, causing him to spiral and fall onto the ground. Ronald gets the upper-hand and slams a man into the gym wall and buckles another man's knee, causing him to drop to the ground. Ronald knees him in the face. The man pinned against the wall punches Ronald in the face. Ronald gets more furious and violently grabs him and goes over to the railing. The man tries to fight back but Ronald flips him over, causing him to fall to his death. Ronald eventually gets out of the gym. As Ronald got out of the gym, a man gangs up on Ronald and chases him. Another man comes running up a flight of stairs. Ronald hides and hits the man (who was chasing him) in the face. Then, Ronald kicks the man (coming from the stairs) as the man falls down the stairs. Ronald slides down the staircase and attempts to run. A man runs towards Ronald and does a martial arts kick through the air as Ronald ducks the man's kick. The man does more martial arts kicks as Ronald backs away. The man yells. Ronald uses his advantage and kicks the man in the crotch as he drops to the ground, in pain. Ronald bitch-slaps the man across the face. Taco lunges towards Ronald and throws him. Ronald, knowing that he has no match against Taco, eats a burger that gives him strength (with the Popeye theme playing). The new and powerful Ronald punches Taco forceful enough to flip him over. Another person attacks Ronald but he easily defeats him with a touch of his fingers. Then, the scene shows Ronald back at the gym when the gym people were ganging up on him (meaning that all the events of Ronald fighting were just his imagination). Ronald tries to punch the woman as he planned in his mind, but is blocked and he is punched instead. The people then start kicking Ronald and leave him there lying painfully on the ground. Ronald McDonald burns the Burger King! This video is Ronald's fifteenth appearance, as well as Burger King's debut. The video starts with Burger king introducing the audience for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. He found an assistant for the ice bucket challenge who splashed a bucket of gasoline on the Burger King. The assistant takes off his mask, revealing to be Ron in disguise. Ronald then lights a torch on fire and burns the Burger King, also burning himself a little in the process. Ronald then pours water on himself, claiming that he will nominate for Birdie, Grimace, and Professor McGonagall. As he runs out of the studio, Ronald states that he will not donate to ALS because he thinks it's "bullshit", but to Ronald McDonald services with two unknown men chasing after him. Ronald tries to climb over a big fence but he gets pulled down by the men chasing after him and is arrested. Ronald McDonald on Cheaters (ft. Superwog) This is Ronald's sixteenth appearance, Niggles' third appearance and the only appearance of Johnny Cooper. Cooper greets the audience as the host of Cheaters. Ronald tells Cooper that he is suspecting that Birdie the Early Bird is cheating on him. Ronald then gives a background of his life with Birdie, 4 weeks ago. Ronald decided to tend her eggs and greets Penelope to Cooper and also unintentionally killing her. Ronald states that he hasn't been sleeping or eating while Birdie was gone, making McDonald's kick him out until he sorts his life out. So, he goes to a county fair as a part-time job. He eventually gets fired and gets in a fight with a man dressed in a hot dog costume, thinking he raped Birdie. Johnny then tells Ronald that he found the person who stole birdie away from him, Niggles, and shows Ronald the video via security camera. The video shows Birdie and Niggles doing various sexual activities, with Ronald not understanding what they are doing until Cooper says that Birdie is getting fucked in the ass. Ronald then gets enraged, smashes Cooper's laptop, and goes through a mental breakdown. Cooper tries to comfort Ronald by saying that he figured out where Niggles and Birdie are right now. Ronald and Cooper then barge into the bar where Niggles and Birdie are dating, making a quarrel in the restaurant. A customer then tells the four to shut up, making Cooper punch him in the face. The bartenders tell Ronald and Cooper to leave, but Ronald starts a fight in a bar. All the characters start to punch and throw each other, causing chaos. Ronald then ends the fight by slicing Birdie's scalp off and placing it on his head. He then thanks Cooper for helping him bring justice. Ronald McDonald MURDERS HowToBasic This video is Ronald's seventeenth appearance. The video starts off with HowToBasic messing up his bathroom with various McDonald's foods, wasting soda, chicken nuggets, burgers, and french fries. Ronald McDonald then knocks on the door and greets him before assaulting the person with a frying pan. Ronald then sees all his wasted and ravaged food all over the bathroom and becomes enraged. He then starts to destroy his bathroom by breaking all the glass. He then interrogates HowToBasic on what his favorite food is. HowToBasic then answers with Hungry Jacks and KFC. Ronald bangs him on the head with the frying pan, saying the answers are incorrect. Then, Ronald pulls out his tooth and interrogates him with the same question. HowToBasic answers McDonald's calming Ronald down. Then, Ronald asks his frying pan (In the way of saying mirror mirror on the wall) who is the greatest fast food mascot on the globe. The frying pan answers Burger King with the face of HowToBasic on the pan. Ronald then starts getting insane and pulls out a blade. He cuts HowToBasic's leg in a brutal and gruesome scene. As HowToBasic's leg is cut deep enough, Ronald snaps off his leg and eats on the severed foot. At the end, Ronald asks how many subscribers HowToBasic has, replying 30 million. Ronald then throws an egg at his face, referring to a common gag in HowToBasic's use of cracking eggs. Halo Vs Call Of Duty This is Ronald's eighteenth appearance. The video begins with four teenagers playing Call Of Duty. When one of the boys refers to Halo as "shit", Master Chief lands in the room and attempts to kill the boys. After a long battle, Master Chief is shot in the head and subdued by the two remaining boys. They unmask Master Chief, being surprised when they see Ronald McDonald under the mask. As they attempt to kill him with a grenade, the boys accidentally kill themselves by activating the weapon too early. Being the only survivor of the battle, Ron discards the Master Chief armor and asks Cortana for help, accidentally stepping on a portal that sends him flying into the roof. Ronald McDonald Playground Slaughter! This video is Ronald's nineteenth appearance. The video begins in the bathroom of a birthday party, as the birthday boy is being harassed by older bullies. The leader of the bullies forces the boy to look at the mirror. The boy says Ronald's name three times. When nothing happens, the kids return to the party. The younger children are supervised by two workers, one dressed in blue and the other in red. As the boy walks on alone, he sees Ronald staring at him from the climbing frame. He later disappears and reappears on the slide, and then on the bouncy castle, and then on the security camera. The boy looks on in fear, before walking backwards and turning, finding himself face-to-face with Ronald. In an attempt to defend himself, the boy kicks Ronald in the crotch, Ronald's screams alerting the other children. The leader of the bullies sees the injured Ronald and rallies the children to attack him. Ronald attempts to flee, but the children are too strong for him, eventually cornering him at the bouncy castle. An overweight girl hits Ronald with a wet floor sign, angering Ronald into fighting her. As the kids chant them on, Ronald eventually pulls out a hatchet and cuts the girl's head open with it. As the other children look on in shock, Ronald begins mocking them by chanting as he cuts the girl's corpse further. The children run for their lives, as Ronald stabs another girl in the head with a knife and tackles one of the bullies to the floor. After strangling said bully to death, Ronald kicks another child down a flight of stairs and stabs him, before going down the slide with the bullies' leader, stabbing him repeatedly. Ronald is chased into the climbing frame, tiptoeing across a bridge and surprise attacking another bully, snapping his neck before grabbing a girl and performing an "RKO" on her. The worker in red attempts to evacuate the children, before Ronald uses a garbage can to knock the worker into a ball pit. He pins the worker down and reaches into his mouth, pulling out his tongue and putting it into his own mouth. Admist the chaos, he sees the boy who summoned him, pulling out a chainsaw to kill him with. The boy runs past the chairs and tables, Ronald shredding everything in his path as he chases the boy. The boy runs into the kitchen and takes cover under a shelf. Due to his chainsaw not being big enough to fit, Ronald mocks the boy in an attempt to draw him out. Eventually, he hears a sound. It is revealed to be the worker in blue, whose fears of Ronald have caused him to wet his pants. Ronald puts the chainsaw down and grabs a cup. Holding it to the worker's leg, he collects a sample of the urine and drinks it. Ronald comforts the worker(while eating some of the worker's nasal mucus) and shows sympathy for the worker. He asks him what his favorite burger, deciding to spare the worker if he answers correctly. Unfortunately, the man answers that his favorite burger is the Whopper, angering Ronald. As the boy watches, Ronald reluctantly uses the chainsaw to kill the worker, the boy screaming in terror as the blood and guts fill the room. In the final scene, Ronald is singing Happy Birthday to the boy, while serving him the worker's head with candles to substitute for a birthday cake. Ronald blows out the candles as the screen cuts to black. Five Nights At Sesame Street This is Ronald's twentieth appearance. After a family is experiencing strange magic from an army of Sesame Street characters, they decide to ask a professional for help. They call a physic, who is revealed to be Ronald dressed as a priest. He learns from his investigation that the house has seen death, and suggests the girls(one of whom is a young girl) sleep with him that night, for protection. When they say no, Ronald loses his temper and attempts to rape the young girl. As the father of the house installs cameras, he checks the attic, then the toilet, and then G-Milf's bedroom, where Ronald is shown masturbating violently. When the Sesame Street characters attempt to take over the house, Ronald joins the battle, helping the family to defend themselves. When the Cookie Monster sees McDonald's brand cookies, he steals them, only to be stopped by Ronald. As the two face each other, Cookie Monster drops the cookies as he and Ronald charge to fight. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes